


Strawberries and Cream (or The Birthday Gift)

by queenofcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, and a bit of, and gag i guess, because of the blindfold, because there's panties, dear me look at those tags, i guess?, i need jesus, it's a hideous fic tbh, oh and there's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and Levi's birthday. Erwin has an incredibly kinky surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Cream (or The Birthday Gift)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Here's almost 5,000 words of pure horrid smut to make up for the fact that I haven't posted that chapter of Lucky that no one cares about yet.  
> In other news, no one should ever do what Erwin does in this. He surprises Levi, which is sweet and all, but if you ever want to take up any form of bondage (sounds like you're taking up a sport, lol), please consult your partner beforehand. This isn't even like real BDSM bondage. Erwin probably read 50 Shades and was inspired, haha.  
> Also, use a condom. Levi and Erwin are in a committed relationship, and they know they are clean, so don't need one.  
> I will happily fight anyone who says that the amount of prep time should be longer in this. I hate only reading fics with the whole "1 finger, 2 finger, 3 finger, oh look there's my prostate" thing. As much as that smut is hot and sexy, I like (realistic) variation, so here it is. Golden rule, there's only a few cases where that sort of prep is needed- if it's your first time, if he's absolutely gigantic and you aren't used to it, or if it's been a while. While Erwin in this story is big, he isn't absolutely gigantic.

“Happy birthday!” a ridiculously cheerful voice greets. _It should be illegal for people to be so cheerful at Christmas,_ Levi thinks.

“Fuck off. I’m trying to sleep.” he groans, turning over and pulling the covers over his head.

He hears the blinds and curtains being opened, and suddenly white light penetrates the black of his tightly closed eyes.

“Come on, wake up. Don’t you want to open your presents?” Erwin asks.

Levi inwardly rolls his eyes. Of course he’d bought him presents. Even though, when they’d first started dating and Erwin found out how much of a Grinch Levi was, and he’d made Erwin promise that he’d would never buy him a birthday or Christmas present, Erwin had, without fail every single year since then, bought Levi presents. _Presents,_ plural.

 

It had started off with small things, like a couple of new jumpers, or perhaps a few DVDs, and it had escalated into Erwin trying to outdo himself with the most indulgent and extravagant gifts money could buy. Like the year that Levi had been given exclusive tickets to go see the Rolling Stones, along with being given a shitload of expensive designer clothes. Or the year when Levi was told that they’d be going on holiday to a private island in the Caribbean, and they’d be driving to the airport in the new car that Erwin had bought for him.

Make no mistake, Levi enjoys having a boyfriend who spoils him, and spends money on things that he never would have dreamed of buying. He enjoys it, just not on his birthday.

 

This morning is no different, and he’s already dreading opening the presents that Erwin has for him. He frowns as he finally sits up, and rubs his eyes. Stretching, Levi notices that he is now alone in the room.

He stands up, tripping over and falling into one of the beams of the four poster bed, but he quickly gains his bearings, and slowly pads out into the landing, before going down the stairs. His top is all crumpled, and he realises it’s because he didn’t sleep too great last night. He never does on Christmas Eve.

What’s even worse than a crumpled top is the embarrassing erection that’s sticking out from under it, as Levi hates wearing pyjama bottoms in bed. He’d have thought that the sight of it alone would mean Erwin would barely leave him alone. Most mornings he refuses to leave the bedroom until they’re both satisfied.

But still, Erwin is nowhere to be found. Not in the kitchen, not in the lounge. It’s almost like he’s disappeared.

 

“Oi, Erwin? Where did you disappear off to?” Levi calls. He frowns, and mumbles to himself that it’s not like Erwin can hide easily, he’s six feet and two inches of pure, beefy muscle. _Not exactly tiny._

 

Silence fills the house, and Levi begins to get a little annoyed.

“Alright. Suit yourself. I was actually looking forward to opening whatever you’ve bought me this year.” he says, walking around the lounge. He notices that on the coffee table there are four long ropes, coiled around in a neat fashion, and he picks them up to inspect them, before turning to go back up the stairs.

Suddenly, a large pair of hands grabs his waist from behind, and he almost jumps out of his skin.

“Mmmm, really?” a voice purrs in his ear, arms now wrapping themselves round his body, holding him tight.

“Fucking hell, Erwin, let me go!” Levi says, scowling. He’s not used to being manhandled like this.

One of the hands on him works its way down, down, down from his waist, before curling underneath his top, large knuckles brushing against the sensitive head of his exposed cock.

The other hand moves up to Levi’s head, cupping the opposite side of his face, before pulling it across. It gives Erwin full access to the milky white skin of his neck, and he gently kisses up and down. His lips are wet and warm on his neck, and Levi can feel his face getting flushed.

“Oh, yes. That’s it. Blush for me, darling. I like it when you get all red. Reminds me of strawberries and cream.” Erwin says, his lips brushing against the delicate skin that’s still on full view. Levi can feel him smiling, and he’s irritated, but very turned on.

 

His mouth leaves Levi’s neck for a fraction of a second, before he bites down, his teeth sinking gently into the bare skin on show, causing Levi to moan a little. The red mark that’s left behind blends in well with the blush that’s currently covering his skin, and Erwin blows across it, his saliva drying almost instantly.

“You’re gross, you know.” Levi says, but his protests fall on deaf ears.

Erwin’s hand moves from his shirt, and he bends to lift up Levi, bridal style. He kicks and struggles, but his boyfriend is too damn stubborn to let him go.

He’s taken upstairs, still clutching the ropes tightly between his fingers, still struggling in Erwin’s arms.

 

The door to their bedroom is shut, and Erwin dramatically kicks it open. He throws Levi onto the bed, before moving to slam the door shut. He locks it, and stands imposingly at the foot of the bed, his hands on his hips as he stares down at Levi.

“So, you’ve decided to be a good boy this morning, and open your presents, hmm?” he asks, his voice smooth and silky, as it always is when he’s horny.

_Good boy?_

“I only said it because you’d disappeared. I was worried.” Levi pouts, trying to pull his t-shirt down to cover his erection. Erwin may be horny, but Levi isn’t sure he deserves anything this morning, especially not after surprising him like that.

“Oh that’s a shame. Daddy did dearly want to see his little boy enjoying his presents.” Erwin sighs, looking almost disappointed. Levi flushes even harder as he realises that Erwin is talking about himself when he says Daddy.

“However, I see you’ve already found my first present for you.” Erwin smirks, looking at the ropes in Levi’s hands. “Do you like it?”

Levi’s heart thuds hard in his chest. He suddenly feels very hot and bothered, and he knows that he does indeed like his present.

He swallows hard before nodding weakly.

“Yes, I do.” he says, before realising that Erwin is probably waiting for something else too. “Thank you, Daddy.”

The blond looks visibly relieved for a second, his face relaxing before the self confident grin returns.

“Good. I’m glad that my beautiful boy likes the first of his presents. Perhaps you want to see the others, too?”

 

Levi nods again. Erwin wanders over to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room, before bringing out a bag that looks like it was stuffed in there hurriedly.

“Now, baby,” Erwin begins, “You don’t have to like the presents, but it would make Daddy very happy indeed if you at least _looked_ at them.”

“Alright.” Levi replies.

Erwin smiles again, before his hand disappears inside the bag. He brings out a small pair of lacy panties, a gorgeous deep red shade, and Levi’s face colours to match. Erwin looks up to gauge his boyfriend’s reaction, and chuckles at the blush that’s settled on his face.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, baby boy. You’d look stunning in them.” he smiles, putting the panties on the bed. Levi sits up, making himself comfortable on the bed.

“I’m not embarrassed.” he scoffs. “Just wasn’t expecting all of this, _Daddy_.”

Erwin dips into the bag to retrieve the third present in the bag. It’s a long silk sash, matching the red of the panties, and Levi suddenly realises that his boyfriend is surprisingly kinky.

Looking at Levi again, Erwin smiles. “It’s so I can blindfold you. Or gag you. Whichever you’d prefer, really.”

 

The next present is a bottle of lube, which is only to be expected, but the final presents surprise Levi, and he can’t help but raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

A box of strawberries, and whipped cream.

“It’s because you look delicious like them, when you blush.” Erwin admits sheepishly, before remembering his act. “And, baby boy, you deserve to be shown why your poor Daddy has such difficulty keeping his hands off of you.”

 

Levi allows a small smile to creep onto the edges of his mouth, as even then, he can feel his cheeks getting even redder than before.

“So, do you like all of your presents?” Erwin asks. Levi nods.

“Really?” Looking in disbelief at his boyfriend, Erwin gathers up the presents on the bed, and makes his way over to sit down near the pillows.

“Yep.” Levi replies. He reaches over to take the gifts from Erwin, but is stopped by an almost disapproving look.

“Now, here’s what’s going to happen.” Erwin begins. “You’re going to take the panties, and put them on in the bathroom. Clean yourself up too, brush your teeth and whatever. Then, you’re going to knock on the door, and only come back in when I say so. If you fail to do what I’ve told you to do, baby boy, in fact, if you ignore any instruction I give you at any point during this... Well, I have a bag full of things that I’ve bought for you if you’re naughty, and I can assure you that they aren’t the sort of gifts you want to see on your birthday.”

He grins devilishly at Levi, and drops the presents beside him.

Levi picks up the panties in exchange for the ropes that he was clutching so tightly, and moves to get up, but is stopped by a large hand on his wrist.

“Take your time, darling. And if you want to stop at all, you need only say the word ‘red’.” Erwin says, briefly dropping the act.

“Okay.” Levi replies, and he gets off the bed once he’s released.

 

He had a shower the night before, so as he locks himself in the en suite, he only needs to brush his teeth, put on some deodorant, and make sure his ass is clean.

It takes him about ten minutes in total to get completely ready, as he keeps on fussing over how the panties look on him. He feels stupid wearing them, but he trusts Erwin, trusts that he looks alright. The panties a little small, meaning that his erection strains against the red fabric in a less than enticing way, but they feel good brushing across his sensitive skin.

He finally feels ready, and knocks on the door of the bathroom.

A few moments pass, what feels like forever to Levi, and eventually he hears the low rumble of Erwin’s voice.

“You may enter.”

Levi opens the door hesitantly, and scurries out. He is, dare he think it, nervous.

He sees Erwin sat on the foot of the bed, the red sash in his hands. He’s changed out of the horrid Christmas pyjamas he was wearing previously into a nice white shirt that’s tight on him, the fabric taut across his muscular chest. He wears a pair of black trousers that look smart, and Levi can see that he already has an impressive bulge poking through the fabric. The cherry on the already delicious looking cake is the fact that Erwin has his hair is slicked back just how he knows Levi likes it.

 

Erwin looks similarly awestruck by the sight of his boyfriend, his blue eyes greedily drinking in the sight of Levi, all exposed in just his delicate red panties.

“You look beautiful.” he says, a genuine smile on his face. Levi blushes hard, before rolling his eyes.

“I don’t.” he mumbles. He never listens when Erwin tells him he looks nice, and it happens quite frequently.

“You do. Now, my gorgeous baby boy, kneel down in front of me.” Erwin replies, acting again. Levi does as he is told, kneeling down in front of Erwin, taking advantage of the way his legs are spread to get his face right up close to his crotch.

“Now, I mentioned earlier that there would be a choice between being blindfolded and being gagged. Which would you like?”

Levi shrugs in response, looking up at Erwin through his long, thick eyelashes.

“Hmmm... Well, if I blindfold you, you won’t be able to see how you look when I cover you in the strawberries and cream, and lick them off of your delicious body. You won’t be able to watch me fucking you either... However, if I gag you, I won’t be able to hear your moans, your cries for ‘More, Daddy, please, please, more!’ Either way, one of us misses out on something.” Erwin muses. His thick eyebrows knit together before his eyes flash bright.

“I know exactly what I’ll do, baby. Just trust Daddy, okay?” he grins. Levi nods, before the sash comes tight around his eyes, wrapping round and round with a decent amount of pressure.

He isn’t used to not being able to see, and it’s slightly disconcerting at first, but he quickly adjusts. It heightens all of his other senses, meaning that every single time Erwin’s fingers sweep across his skin, shivers run down his spine.

 

“Are you okay?” Erwin asks, the deep growl of his voice sending heat straight to his groin. Levi nods.

“You’re such a good boy for me.” Erwin says, before lifting Levi up onto his lap. It frightens Levi almost, being so helpless without his sight, but he trusts his boyfriend to look after him.

A warm pair of lips suddenly assaults his own, and a hand comes behind his head to deepen the kiss. Erwin’s teeth graze Levi’s soft bottom lip, and he opens his mouth just a crack, so Erwin can force his tongue in. It’s a messy kiss, made this way by Levi’s inability to coordinate his movements with Erwin’s, but Levi’s heart still doesn’t stop racing.

 

Before he can get used to the kiss, and the feel of Erwin’s strong arms around him, Levi is thrown about, landing with his back on something soft.

Erwin stands and watches his boyfriend writhe about as he tries to figure out what’s going on, his tiny body dwarfed by the size of the empty bed.

“Baby, you’re lying down on the bed, okay? Daddy’s got a plan, so you just have to relax.” he says. He doesn’t want Levi to become genuinely afraid, or else his whole present will be ruined. He wouldn’t blame Levi, however, for wanting to stop at any point. He hasn’t exactly been entirely ethical with this whole operation, and he knows that Hange, his kinky resource, would probably be less than happy with the way he’s carried it all out, but Erwin kind of got carried away.

His boyfriend looks absolutely delectable, his pale skin looking like marble against the deep red of the panties. His cock looks like it’s about to rip through the lacy fabric, and Erwin can’t wait to tear the panties off with his teeth to release it. Levi’s flushed face is absolutely beautiful, his expression somewhere between fear and delight. Erwin is sure that if Levi wasn’t enjoying himself, he would have said the safe word by now.

 

The ropes that sit on the bedside table now come into play. Erwin picks one up, and takes great delight in wrapping it around one of Levi’s delicate looking ankles.

“Now, baby, I’m tying you up, okay? Just so that you can’t move, and so you’ll be a good boy for Daddy.” he purrs, kissing the sole of Levi’s foot. His lips move up, until he’s kissing right next to the rope, and he takes the other end of it. It gets tied round one of the beams of the bed.

_Thank God it’s a four poster bed._

Erwin repeats this until all of Levi’s limbs are tied up, and his legs are spread open wide.

“Are you okay?” he asks, as he knows he should. He’s sure that Levi would say something if he wasn’t comfortable, but he must make sure.

“Yes, Daddy.” Levi replies. He sounds like he’s telling the truth, so Erwin trusts him.

“Good boy. You’re so good for me, aren’t you? Oh, my beautiful boy.” he says, kneeling at the foot of the bed. He leans forward, his hands grabbing Levi’s bound wrists, caging the small form underneath him. His knee comes up to gently push against the panties, trying to get a reaction out of Levi.

He lets out a sound that’s something like a hiss, but like a gasp at the same time.

 

“Now, you’re going to let Daddy do what he wants with you, aren’t you?” Erwin asks, his lips brushing across Levi’s cheek. His breath is hot, his mouth moist and pink against pale skin.

“Yes.” Levi says, nodding furiously. Erwin smirks, and kisses him gently. One hand trails down from his wrist, ghosting down his side. Levi visibly quivers, and Erwin chuckles at the reaction.

His lips plant one last kiss on Levi’s, and then he moves off of him. He watches as Levi frowns, and he moves his head about to try and see what’s going on.

Erwin grabs the whipped cream from the bedside table, where he placed all of the equipment, and he begins to smear it all over Levi’s nipples. Levi gasps when Erwin first touches him; the cool feeling of cream is a little bit of a shock to his system.

 

“Does my beautiful boy like that?” Erwin asks.

“Yes, Daddy.” Levi replies.

“Good.” Erwin smiles, and he spreads a little of the cream along his neck, along the areas that he enjoys kissing most. Then, he finds the strawberries, and places them in the cream.

“Oh my...” Erwin sighs, admiring his work. “You look amazing.”

Levi begins to blush, and Erwin chuckles again. He pulls the sash down from Levi’s eyes, and moves it so it’s round his mouth.

“Open wide.” he says, smiling a devilish smile. Levi obeys, and Erwin pulls the sash so that he’s gagged by the red silk. He re-ties it so it stays that way, before letting go of his boyfriend’s head.

“Now you may look at yourself.” Erwin says, and Levi complies, bending his neck just a little so he can see his body, without messing up the cream he can feel at the base of his neck. He can’t deny it, with whipped cream, strawberries, and red panties on, he looks almost sexy. His face heats up even more, and he looks up at Erwin with pleading eyes. He wants his Daddy to do something to him, anything at all.

Erwin notices how his boyfriend is looking at him, and smiles again.

“See, this is why I can’t resist you. You understand now, don’t you? I think we need a way of permanently reminding you...”

He takes his phone from the bedside table, and his eyes twinkle dangerously at Levi. Blushing, the smaller man nods, and Erwin quickly takes a few photos of his beautiful Levi looking so helpless and erotic.

 

After he puts his phone away, not even bothering to show Levi the photos, he kneels again on the foot of the bed, again caging over his delicate-looking boyfriend. He moves his head to lick at his neck, sucking at the cream and lapping at his porcelain skin. He picks up one of the strawberries, dipping it in what cream remains, and bites into it, letting the juice drip down his chin and spatter across Levi’s warm white skin. He tosses the rest of the strawberry onto the bedside table, before turning his attention back on to the trembling body beneath him.

“Delicious.” Erwin purrs, licking his lips, and kissing all down the side of his face, his knee again coming up to brush against his cock. Levi tries to let out a small moan, but the sash in his mouth gets in the way.

Erwin moves down to one of Levi’s nipples, the dusky pink nub covered by whipped cream and a strawberry. He pulls the strawberry off quickly, before pressing his already moist lips down onto his skin, lapping up at the cream. Levi’s heartbeat can be felt, and it thuds quickly in his chest, his breathing already faster than usual.

Erwin ruts up against his boyfriend as he sucks at his nipple, teasingly. The other nipple seems like it’s a little neglected, so Erwin gets to work on that too, the strawberry falling to the side. Once both nipples are mildly clean, and they both stand up perkily, Erwin picks up the two strawberries, sinking his teeth into them, one after another, like the one on his neck. By the end of it, there are three halves of strawberry on the bedside table, and Levi is covered in remnants of cream and strawberry juice. Erwin decides to leave it on him, pressing his still clothed body down, grinding up against him.

 

“Oh, my baby. I want to hear you calling for me now.” he says, panting a little. His hand reaches up to get the sash, and he undoes it easily, pulling it away from Levi’s head.

“Please- Please, Daddy.” Levi gasps as the sash is removed. He can’t stop squirming, although he’s bound pretty well to the bed.

“Please what, baby boy?” Erwin asks, his voice deep and husky, the way Levi loves it.

“Please fuck me.” he replies, completely mortified at having to beg for it. Erwin chuckles.

“As you wish, my love. It is your birthday, after all.” he smiles, before standing up to undress. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, making sure to keep his eyes locked on Levi as he does so. Once his shirt is undone, he slips it over his shoulders to slide onto the floor, white fabric pooling round his feet.

 

Levi drinks in the sight of his boyfriend’s chest, gold curls almost thick across it, his well defined muscles flexing just a little as Erwin runs a hand down his abs to get to his trouser zip. He undoes it effortlessly, still staring at Levi, his blue eyes dark and lust-filled. Once his trousers are on the floor, in a hopelessly messy pile, Levi realises that Erwin wasn’t wearing any underwear. His thick, long cock stands proudly, and Levi can’t help but bite his bottom lip at the sight of it. It’s been a few years since he first saw it, but he still can’t get over Erwin’s impressive size. He used to feel a little insignificant in that area- considering his stature, it would be some miracle if he had a cock bigger than five inches- but Erwin has never gloated about how big he is.

 

Erwin licks his lips as he looks at Levi again, slowly crawling onto the bed to peel the panties down just a little, to give him access to the delicious ass beneath it. He shifts so he can kiss Levi’s pretty little mouth.

“You have been a very good boy for Daddy, you know. I think you definitely deserve a treat.” he purrs, stroking a few strands of inky black hair off of Levi’s face. He reaches over to the bedside table to grab the lube, and slicks up his cock quickly. He’s desperate for it, just as much as Levi is. More lube finds its way onto Erwin’s fingers, and he rubs it onto his boyfriend’s fluttering hole, one then two fingers slipping in briefly.

“Are you ready, baby?” Erwin asks, one hand steadying him, the other around the base of his lubed-up cock.

 

Levi nods, biting his bottom lip again.

“Now, now, we’ll have none of that. The only person biting your lips will be me.” Erwin says, and Levi stops immediately. Their lips meet suddenly in a messy kiss, and Levi groans as Erwin slowly breeches him.

“So good, baby boy, so, so good.” Erwin groans, his thick, juicy cock filling Levi completely. Just as they’ve adjusted, Erwin begins to move. In and out, in and out, his hips snap back and forth. They both hold out for as long as possible, but eventually, Levi begins struggling.

“Fuck!” His cock aches to be touched, and he doesn’t exactly have the use of his hands. So, he squirms, trying to communicate what he needs, but it’s hard when Erwin’s mouth is practically glued to his own.

“Hush, boy. Be quiet, and stay still.” Erwin says, fingers digging into Levi’s pale wrists as he fucks him relentlessly.

 

Levi wriggles about even more, desperate. Erwin pulls out, a disappointed look heavy on his face.

“I told you to stay still, boy, and you didn’t listen. What did I say about following my orders? I said-”

“You have a bag of toys that I don’t want to see on my birthday. I know, I’m sorry, but my cock...” Levi interrupts. Erwin sighs, before he adjusts his position, legs either side of Levi’s hips, and his ass hanging just low enough to brush against Levi’s cock. He takes his own thick dick in his hand, jerking himself off to the sound of his grunts and groans. He comes hard across Levi’s chest, grinning to his poor defenceless boyfriend.

“I know you’re sorry, boy, that’s why I decided not to get out the other toys. This is meant to be a gift for you, after all.” he says, panting and gasping through his words.

Levi looks down in almost horror at his chest, covered in thick white come. Erwin notices this, so decides to act quickly as he knows he might have crossed a line. He leans down, lapping it all up off of Levi. He doesn’t usually like tasting himself, but as he said, it’s meant to be a gift for Levi, and he almost ruined it with one stupid mistake because he got carried away. His come is distinctly strawberry flavoured, he notes, where he left the juice to dribble across Levi’s delicate little body.

“Better, darling?” he asks, knowing that he won’t be kissing Levi til he’s brushed his teeth. Levi nods, before looking down at his cock, straining up below Erwin’s ass.

“Please, my cock. I want to come too.” Levi says, his voice quiet and gravelly.

Erwin smiles. “Of course. It wouldn’t be any good if the birthday boy didn’t get to come now, would it?”

He moves down the bed to take Levi into his mouth, sucking frantically. He knows that’s what Levi needs, not slow, torturous technique, he needs a quick release. Of course, as with everything Erwin does, there is a certain level of finesse, he’s not a fifteen year old anymore, but it’s not up to his usual standards. His silver tongue does certainly extend to the bedroom.

 

Levi comes, with a shudder and a groan, into Erwin’s accepting mouth, and he watches as Erwin swallows it all down, licking his lips as though he’d just been given the most delicious food of all.

Smiling again, Erwin quickly stands up, untying Levi. The red panties are dropped onto the floor, and Erwin barely gives them a second glance as they walk to the shower. He wants to look after his beautiful Levi now, not lust after a ridiculous pair of panties. They’re both a bit tired, and so they spend a large portion of the shower in each other’s arms, after getting clean of course.

Erwin dries his boyfriend down after they get out, being gentle with him. Neither of them have said a word since they both came, and Levi finds it slightly eerie. Usually Erwin doesn’t shut up about how much he loves him after they’ve had sex, the soppy bastard.

Once they’re dry, Erwin guides Levi to sit on the chair in the bedroom, and he changes the cover on the bed, making sure that Levi can see how clean it all is.

“Get into bed, my love.” Erwin says, and Levi complies, sliding into fresh sheets with a sigh.

Erwin stands, still naked, at the foot of the bed, smiling as he looks at his beloved boyfriend. Levi is certainly a beautiful man, in his own unique way, and the way that he looks contently up at him warms Erwin’s heart.

 

Levi watches as Erwin leaves the room, and he frowns, very confused as to what’s going on. Before too long, he hears a familiar baritone singing a tune.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you...” it sings. Erwin pushes the door open, and Levi sees not a cake in his boyfriend’s hands, but a small box.

“Happy birthday, dear Levi. Will you marry me please?” he sings, a puppy dog smile spreading across his features as he finishes, the box popping open to reveal a simple silver coloured band.

“Idiot, that’s not how the song goes.” Levi pouts, rolling his eyes. He’s clearly flustered, and Erwin chuckles as he joins him on the bed.

“I know, but it sounds good, right? Right?” he says, nuzzling his head into Levi’s cheek.

“I suppose.” Levi sighs.

“And you’ll marry me, right?” Erwin says, blue eyes fluttering.

“I suppose.” Levi sighs again, before he grins, and kisses Erwin’s nose. “Of course I will. I love you, Erwin.”

“I love you too, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Comments, kudos, and hot Erwins are very much appreciated.  
> All mistakes are my own as this is unbetaed (is that even how you spell it? This is why I need a beta reader!), and I would appreciate if mistakes are pointed out. I don't want arms, legs, and panties flying where they shouldn't be, haha.  
> I also suck at writing smut, in case you hadn't guessed by now.


End file.
